


Pleasure (tripple drabble)

by merkuria



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkuria/pseuds/merkuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney knows pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure (tripple drabble)

Brian Kinney knows pleasure.

Pleasure is that short thrust of his hips, right here, into the body beneath him. It's the sweat breaking on his arms as he changes the angle just so, and the gasp it earns him, a choked _fuck me_, and oh he does, with skill and precision. And yeah, fuck, seeing that guy he brought home for the night forget for a moment about looking good, and just _take it_ on the bed that's a mess of glitter and lube – coming undone under Brian's hands in a way that actually resembles something real – that's pleasure too.

*

Pleasure is having something new.

It's that boy who doesn't know anything. His hands move all wrong and clumsy, his mouth doesn't understand angle, and he truly doesn't know _anything_, but it doesn't matter. Brian's hands are sure as he opens him up and pushes slowly in, all in, and there's a wicked sort of pleasure in ruining him for anyone else, so Brian rolls his hips _that way_, revelling in the shocked and broken noises as the boy claws at his back; and that's good too, let him enjoy it, he's never going to have it as good again.

*

Pleasure comes unexpected.

The kid, _Justin_, makes a quick work of the shirt and goes straight for Brian's neck. The thing is, Justin shouldn't really be here, again, but then his nails scrape down Brian's sides and his mouth moves to that spot he found above Brian's left hip to suck and bite, and profanities come falling from Brian's lips, because, fuck, _that's_ pleasure. And he may not do repeats, but he's hard and he wants, so he'll let it happen for a bit longer, Justin navigating his body and travelling in the dark to all the places he's discovered.


End file.
